love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder zone (song)
Wonder Zone is one of the insert songs for the Love Live! School Idol Project anime. It is sung by nine members of μ's, with Minami Kotori as the center role and composer of the song. This song is used as an insert song in episode 9. It was released on March 6, 2013. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' # #Wonder Zone # (Off Vocal) #Wonder Zone (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| Single = |-| Single (Off Vocal) = Lyrics Rōmaji= Wonder zone Kimi ni yobareta yo hashitte kita yo Kitto fushigi na yume ga hajimaru Hi! Hajimaru yo (Wonder feeling) Fushigi da yo tokubetsu na yume sa (Wonder feeling) Genki agetai na ashita mo happy Ippai tanoshinde tokimekitai yo Genki dashisugite koronda ato mo Satto okiagari egao desho! Donna ni tsurai koto ga atte mo Nakazu ni ganbaranakya kagayakenai ne! Wonder zone Tsuyoi watashi he to nareru mirai Issho ni mitsukeyou I’m OK! Kimi ni tsuyoku yobareta yo hashitte kita yo Kitto ooki na yume ga hajimaru Hi! Hajimaru yo (Wonder feeling) Fushigi da yo tokubetsu na yume sa (Wonder feeling) Yuuki wasurezuni susumeba lucky Minna deaeru yo shiawase ni nare Yuuki kiesou de fuan na toki wa Unto senobi shite mae muite! Nandomo tashikametaku naru yo Tonari ni ite kureru kimi ni aizu! Wonder sign Atsui yorokobi wo maneku mirai Issho ni kanjitai you’re my friend Kimi to atsuku ugokidasou isoide kite yo Gutto ooki na yume wo hajimeyou Wonder zone Tsuyoi watashi he to nareru mirai Issho ni mitsukeyou I’m OK! Kimi ni tsuyoku yobareta yo hashitte kita yo Kitto ooki na yume ga hajimaru Hi! Hajimeru yo (Wonder feeling) Fushigi da yo saikou no yume sa (Wonder feeling) |-| Kanji= Wonder zone キミに呼ばれたよ　走ってきたよ きっと不思議な夢がはじまる Hi! はじまるよ''(Wonder feeling)'' 不思議だよ　特別な夢さ''(Wonder feeling)'' 元気あげたいな　明日もHappy いっぱい楽しんで　ときめきたいよ 元気出し過ぎて　転んだあとも さっと起き上がり　笑顔でしょ！ どんなに　つらいコトがあっても 泣かずにがんばらなきゃ輝けないね！ Wonder zone 強い私へとなれるミライ いっしょに見つけよう　I’m OK! キミにつよく呼ばれたよ　走ってきたよ きっと大きな夢がはじまる Hi! はじまるよ''(Wonder feeling)'' 不思議だよ　特別な夢さ''(Wonder feeling)'' 勇気忘れずに　進めばLucky みんな出会えるよ　しあわせになれ 勇気消えそうで　不安なときは うんと背伸びして　前向いて！ なんども確かめたくなるよ となりにいてくれるキミに合図！ Wonder sign 熱い喜びをまねくミライ いっしょに感じたい　You’re my friend キミとあつく動きだそう　急いできてよ ぐっと大きな夢をはじめよう Wonder zone 強い私へとなれるミライ いっしょに見つけよう　I’m OK! キミにつよく呼ばれたよ　走ってきたよ きっと大きな夢がはじまる Hi! はじめるよ''(Wonder feeling)'' 不思議だよ　最高の夢さ (Wonder feeling) |-| English= Wonder zone I was called to you and came running Without a doubt a mysterious dream is beginning Hi! It’s beginning (Wonder feeling) This special dream’s so mysterious ''(Wonder feeling) I want to give you some energy, tomorrow will be happy too There’s a ton to look forward to, I want to be excited Even after energetically overdoing it and falling over You should get back up quickly and smile! No matter how painful things get Without crying you just have to give it your all to shine! Wonder zone A future where I can become strong Let’s look for it together, I’m OK! I was called to you strongly and came running Without a doubt an ambitious dream is beginning Hi! It’s beginning (Wonder feeling) This special dream’s so mysterious (Wonder feeling) Without forgetting courage, things will be Lucky if we push forward Everyone can see each other, be happy In those anxious times when courage seems fleeting Push yourself beyond your limits and look ahead! I want to confirm it again and again A sign to you for staying by my side! Wonder sign A future that leads to warm joys I want to feel it together, You’re my friend I’ll get going warmly with you, Hurry up Let’s firmly start an ambitious dream Wonder zone A future where I can become strong Let’s look for it together, I’m OK! I was called to you strongly and came running Without a doubt an ambitious dream is beginning Hi! We’re starting it (Wonder feeling) This grand dream’s so mysterious (Wonder feeling) Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live!